Forever Rain
by Sorreltail
Summary: About four kits who could come to rule the whole forest or protect it from the greatest evil the clans have seen.
1. Character Review

**Disclaimer: I own the series but i don't own the copyright to it.**

**Thunder Clan**

Leader-Groundstar-broad shouldered golden brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Deputy-Rowanclaw- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat-Brookfur-dark gray tom with pale gray eyes.

Willowpaw

Warriors

Graycloud-long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Firepaw

Snowspot-black spotted white tom with blue eyes.

Wolfheart-black and gray tom with pale green eyes.

Sandcloud- ginger spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

Mintwing-grayish blue she-cat with green eyes.

Stripepaw

Blacktalon-golden tom with black paws and orange eyes.

Frostedstripe-white tom with pale gray stripes with ice blue eyes.

Twitchclaw-black pawed brown tom with gray eyes.

Oakpaw

Larksong-black she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Cardinalwing-red tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice

Willowpaw-grayish green she-cat with yellow eyes.

Stripepaw-black tom with darker stripes around the paws and blue eyes.

Firepaw-brown ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.

Oakpaw-brown tom with gray eyes.

Queens

Cloudfeather-light gray she-cat with gray eyes.

(mother of Blacktalon's kits: Fierce paw [tom, Littlepaw [tom, and Spotpaw [tom.)

Dovesong-white she-cat with emerald green eyes.

(mother of Groundstar's kits: Coalkit [tom, Ivykit [she-cat, Pebblekit [she-cat, and Rain kit [she-cat.)

Minnowtooth-black she-cat with white streak on her nose with red eyes.

(expecting)

Elders

Rapidclaw-golden brown tom with brown eyes.

Rattletail-black tom with dark blue eyes.

Slidestep-goldish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

**River Clan**

Leader-Icestar-black white spleckled she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Deputy-Silverclaw- silverish gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallypaw

Medicine cat-Darkreed-black tom with darker stripes and dark blue eyes.

Bubblepaw

Warriors

Brackenclaw-brown tom gold paws with hazel eyes.

Poppycloud-white she-cat with black specks pale blue eyes.

Flowerstorm-light grayish blue she-cat with deep dark blue eyes.

Talonpaw

Rushstep-slender gray tom with green eyes.

Falcontail-broad shouldered gold tom with silver eyes.

Leafpaw

Shallow pool-light gray tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice

Bubblepaw-gray she-cat with lighter splotches and blue eyes.

Tallypaw-white with light blue eyes.

Talonpaw-smaller brown tom with large claws and orange eyes.

Leafpaw-lighter brown tom with broad shoulders and orange eyes.

Queens

Brindletouch-pale yellow tortishell she-cat with pale blue eyes.

(mother of Shallowpool's kits: Powderkit [she-cat, Puffkit [she-cat, Jadekit [she-cat, and Frozenkit [she-cat.)

Elders

Mossfur-brown furred tom with gray eyes.

Blood claw-white tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Mistfrost-pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Frostedleaf-pure black tom with light blue eyes.

**Wind Clan**

Leader-Breezestar-oldest leader; light gray speckled furred she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy-Sunpelt- golden brown tom with darker spots and green eyes.

Medicine cat-Foxleaf-reddish brown tom with gold eyes. .

Warriors

Heatherclaw-golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Redtalon-dark brown with light brown paws and green eyes.

Jaycall-light gray tom with gray eyes.

Ferretpaw

Stickpelt-brown striped tom with amber eyes.

Sadeheart-gray tortishell she-cat with turquoise eyes .

Brightpelt- black she-cat with green eyes.

Windfoot-small slender golden she-cat orange eyes.

Apprentice

Ferretpaw-white tom with black streak down his back and gold eyes.

Queens

Rosepelt-reddish she-cat with blue eyes.

(expecting)

Overpelt-black she-cat with green eyes.

(mother of Jaycall's kit: Featherkit [she-cat.)

**Shadow Clan**

Leader-Shadestar-broad shoulders black tom with gray eyes.

Deputy-Hiddencrow-black tom with brown eyes..

Crowpaw

Medicine cat-Nightshade-black glossy she-cat with gold eyes. .

Warriors

Clawtail-gray tom with yellow eyes.

Deathclaw-black she-cat with blue eyes.

Slyfoot-small black tom with gray eyes.

Owlpaw

Horsefoot-big brown tom with yellow eyes.

Russetclaw-reddish orange tom with green eyes.

Goldenrose- gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

Longclaw-small slender white tortishell she-cat blue eyes.

Darkpaw

Apprentice

Darkpaw-gray she-cat with black paws and gold eyes.

Crowpaw-light gray she-cat with black muzzle and royal blue eyes.

Owlpaw-brownish gray tom with brown muzzle and brown eyes.

Queens

Duskcloud-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

(Mother of Shadestar's kits: Dawnkit(she-cat), Greenkit(tom), and Lightkit(she-cat).

Morningcloud-pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

(expecting)

Elders

Stonecloud-oldest she-cat in the clans; gray with pale blue eyes.

**Wolf Pack**

**MoonPack**

**Leader-ScarredMoon- black he wolf with amber eyes.**

**Deputy- Darkenedheart-brown she wolf with gray muzzel and blue eyes.**

**Eclispe-black wolf pup**


	2. Prologue

-1A broad shouldered tom walked into the clearing where four other cats with starry filled fur sat around a pool of water. "Bluestar what is to come for Thunder Clan?" he mewed calmly.

"Groundstar, take a look in the pool to find your answer." she replied as she looked up from the pool at the worried leader.

The tom walked over to the grayish blue leader and took a seat next to her and saw four kits. One was a small broad shouldered black tom. The kit was a creamy white she-cat like her mother. The next kit was a multi gray speckled she-cat. Then the last kit which was the smallest of the four she was light golden brown with white paws and gray speckles. "Who are they Bluestar?" he asked deeply concerned.

"Four, Four who can save or destroy Thunder Clan." she paused for a moment "Take care of them especially the smallest she holds the future of Thunder Clan in her paws, but they all have a certain role to play before either happens. And until the rains come Thunder Clan will be safe."

"Thank you Bluestar." he mewed.

She nodded "Now hurry back you will find you are needed." she mewed with a joyful look in her eyes.

"Of course." he mewed as he turned to walk away.

**Sorry it was short but it's the prologue. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Please leave a review if you think I could do better or if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 1

-1**See as I promised this chapter is a lot longer than the last and as I said I'm sorry the prologue was so short.**

A she-cat with long gray fur walked into the dark, shady, cool den to wake her leader. "Groundstar. Wake up." she mewed softly as her paws pounded the sandy ground.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head from his. Paws. "What is it Graycloud?" he asked with a small yawn.

"It's Dovesong, she has a started her kitting." she mewed excitedly.

"She told you to tell me"he replied a little confused.

"Well actually Brookfur told me to come tell you. Dovesong didn't want you to know because you would worry about her." she rambled off quickly and started out of the den as Groundstar stood up.

Groundstar headed out of the den into the light outside. He saw most of the clan hanging around the nursery. The elders were sitting outside letting their pelts soak up the sun. The apprentices were loafing around looking bored but had an excited look in their eyes. Groundstar jumped off the high ledge and walked over to the nursery. "Rowanclaw send out a patrol and a hunting patrol out at least to keep the apprentices awake at least." he mewed. She nodded and pulled several warriors aside and set out on a patrol her self. Groundstar entered the warm milky scented nursery. Dovesong noticed him and her soft tired looked changed into a strong proud look in an instant. "Relax Dovesong." he mewed softly. He stared at the kits as the last one was just born she was the smallest of them but seemed vaguely familiar.

"What is the matter Groundstar?" she asked calmly.

"Nothing." he mewed and shook his head. "Have you chose their names yet?" he asked.

"No I wanted you to choose them." she replied.

Groundstar laid down beside her and licked her cheek. "How about Pebblekit" he mewed as he nosed the little gray speckled she-cat. "Ivykit" he mewed as he looked at the creamy white she-cat. "How about Coalkit" he mewed and licked the black tom's forehead. "And…" he trailed off as he looked at the golden gray speckled kit. "Rainkit."

"I love them Groundstar" she mewed with a loud soft purr.

Twitchclaw walked up to Groundstar as he came back into the clearing from the nursery. "Congratulations Groundstar. I hear Dovesong had a tom and three she-cats." he mewed as his tail and nose twitched.

"Thank you. You and your apprentice will be going to the gathering tonight." he mewed as he saw the patrol come in with the River Clan deputy Silverclaw and her apprentice Tallypaw and his ears twitched in a small annoyance. "Silverclaw why are you so far from your territory." he mewed as her apprentice took a seat beside her.

"Groundstar." she mewed and bowed her head in in respect "May we talk in private?" she asked calmly.

Groundstar dipped his head and went to walk towards his den as the two River Clan cats followed him. He made himself comfortable on patch of moss in the den as he waited for them to sit . "Now will you go on Silverclaw."

"River Clan has came down with horrible sickness. If you would let us have them we would really appreciate some herbs." she explained.

"How many are sick? Silverclaw." he mewed with a sigh.

"Seven. Two apprentices, one queen, three elders, and one warrior. Plus Brackenclaw was coughing when we left. Darkreed couldn't come because Bubblepaw is sisck and cant help the others while he would be gone." mewed the small apprentice with worry.

"Bubblepaw is with your sister isn't she" he mewed to Tallypaw. The apprentice just nodded. "Wait here."he mewed and walked out of the den. He walked across the clearing to the medicine cats den. "Brookfur, can we spare any herbs?" asked Groundstar.

"Of course, Willowpaw collected some for me I can have her get more for me." he answered.

"Willowpaw you may go with the River Clan warrior and help them if they want it. Just don't get yourself sick." mewed Groundstar. Willowpaw nodded her head. "Will you go get the River Clan cats from my den." he mewed and Willowpaw nodded and left the den. Brook fur glared at Groundstar. "Yes, Brookfur."

"She isn't ready for that yet Groundstar." Brookfur replied.

"Then when will she be she's over 12 moons old Brookfur. Other than Stripepaw she is the oldest of the apprentices. They may be your kits but they don't know that and they will never unless you tell them. As your brother I promised I would take care of them and not tell." he finished as Willowpaw walked in with the two cats.

The two cats behind her had stopped; feeling the tention between her mentor and leader. "Is something the matter we can wait outside then den?" she mewed cautiously.

"No we are done talking." he mewed and looked at Silverclaw. "Willowpaw is to help you carry herbs to your camp and if its alright with Icestar she may stay to help since Bubblepaw is ill." he finished.

Silverclaw nodded her head. "Thank you Groundstar I'll see to it my self she is taken care of and has an escort back here." she replied.


	4. Chapter 2

**In the next few chapters or so I'm going to make Stripe paw a warrior so if you want to help with names you can help with his….I also need kits names not sure how many yet but I'm taking ideas in as well.**

As they crossed the tree bridge and went on to the island they could smell the other clans were already there. Firepaw was to busy looking around and taking in all the smells that she ran into a large black broad shouldered tom with dark gray eyes. The tom turned to look her his eyes looked a little surprised but were full of thought. "You remind me of an apprentice I used to know." he mewed. Firepaw looked at him with bewildered eyes his deep voice had scared her along with how big the tom was.

Graycloud walked up after seeing that Firepaw ran into the Shadow Clan leader. "Hello Shadestar" She mewed in her usual soft toned voice.

"Graycloud is this your apprentice?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Firepaw, Shadestar. I'm sorry she ran into you." she mewed and looked at Firepaw.

"If I remember correctly a certain apprentice I know a certain apprentice who did the same thing. And I have scar to prove that you did it." The young warrior felt flustered as the black tom cat talked about one of the stupidest things she did as an apprentice.

"Apologize to him now Firepaw and stay near Oakpaw and try not to bump into anyone else." she ordered her and nodded to Shadestar.

"Don't be to hard on her Graycloud she's a new apprentice." he mewed .

"I'm sorry Shadestar." mewed Firepaw.

"Good now go." she mewed calmly. "I'm sorry I have to go now." she mewed and turned away from Shadestar. She sat down next to some warriors from another clan and started talking with them.

Breezestar started the gathering introducing their new warrior Sadeheart. As she did all the clans yelled her name out. She was a beautiful gray tortishell with turqouise eyes. All the clans got along with her and she had settled many fights between the clans before there had been bloodshed. She sat there beside her mentor Redtalon who you would think was prouder than her by the look in his eyes. Breezestar waited for the cats to quiet down and let Groundstar go next.

"We have two apprentices here tonight. Firepaw and Oakpaw." he mewed as the clans welcomed them. "Dovesong has had four healthy kits. A tom who's name is Coalkit, and three she-cats named Ivykit, Pebblekit, and Rainkit." he mewed with a proud look in his eyes. He looked at Breezestar "We've scented fox near our border with you so be careful." he mewed and stepped back and she nodded her thanks to him. He let Icestar come up to speak.

"I've nothing to report" she mewed coolly and let Shadestar take her spot.

"We have sickness in our clans. Shadowclan has already lost kits. Riverclan has it as well. We wanted to warn the other clans so they could treat any ill cats." he mewed with sorrow filled eyes.

"Thank you Shadestar and Icestar." mewed Breezestar.

"Congratulations Groundstar for your kits." mewed Shadestar.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well." he replied. He jumped from great oak and the whole of ThunderClan gathered .

Graycloud walked over to Firepaw and Oakpaw as they stared at their clan. "Whenever he jumps from the great oak go over there and get ready to leave." she mewed and returned to the group. They reached the camp and Rowanclaw told them what happened as Groundstar disappeared to his den.


	5. Chapter 3

**_Sorry guys this chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy trust methere will be some good parts coming up I just have to get the main story going. Its harder than I thought…open to ideas._**

The next day when Willowpaw returned she looked extremely tired. Slidestep saw her first and gave her ear a swift brisk lick. "Are you all right Willowpaw?" she asked worriedly about her kit. Willopaw nodded and yawned as she headed for Groundstar's den.

"They are all better now Groundstar." she reported with a huge yawn. "Oh and Silverclaw and Tallypaw are here as well." she mewed.

"Thank you Willowpaw. I will tell Brookfur you are back go get some rest." he meowed.

"There is no need to tell me I'm right here." mewed Brookfur making his way into the den. "Willowpaw I'm glad to see your back." he mewed warmly at his apprentice. "Go get some rest now Willowpaw." he told nudging her towards the exit. Groundstar came out and talked with the RiverClan cats and Brookfur took the herbs they had brought with them for ThunderClan. "Thank you for the herbs" mewed Brookfur as he took them to his den.

Silverclaw looked at Groundstar, "Did we offend him in some way?" she asked.

"No. My brother and I have been disagreeing on something since Willowpaw left that is it Silverclaw. Thank you for the herbs and tell Icestar we appreciate them." he mewed to them and left them to leave ThunderClan territory. Groundstar padded over to Brookfur's den. "Brookfur…" he paused.

"Yes Groundstar." he replied

I know she is yours but she does not know that and never will so forget about her as your kit. She is your apprentice no more Brookfur. And Stripepaw will be just another

warrior soon. If you tell them now you tell the whole clan Brookfur" Groundstar threw the last words over his shoulders as headed for the entrance.

"Willowwhisper. I was trying to think of the perfect name for her." he mewed softly.

"I think it's perfect Brookfur" meowed Groundstar as he left the den.

**_Please review I need some other ideas for things…like kit names those are really fun to come up with. _**


	6. Chapter 4

_**To everybody who reads this I hope you enjoy this chapter is a bit more interesting I hope you enjoy and the chapters will start to get longer the better I get at this so enjoy.**_

_**Ps. I also thought of a name for Stripepaw Stripefoot since I had no reviews so please review.**_

_**Chapter4 pg.10**_

Willowpaw was about to take a bite the squirrel she had when she saw Brookfur walk over, "What do you need Brookfur?" She mewed calmly.

"You can not eat that Willowpaw." He replied.

"And why not? I have worked as hard as any other apprentice here especially since I came back." She snapped glancing over at Firepaw and Stripepaw who eating next to her.

"Calm down." Mewed Groundstar as he walked up, "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation to why you can not eat tonight." He finished not giving anything away.

"It is half moon to night remember Willowpaw." Mewed Brookfur.

"Oh sorry. Brookfur I did not even think of that." She replied a bit ashamed.

"It is fine go take that to the nursery to see if the queens want it." He mewed and walked away.

The two cats walked towards the WindClan border. Bubblepaw saw Willowpaw but was not sure if she would talk to her or not. Even though she had spent some time with the ThunderClan medicine cat she knew she could be short tempered and very sharp tongued at times. She walked up to Willowpaw and the two she-cats talked for a few moments while Foxleaf and Nightshade walked up to Darkreed and Brookfur and started to talk and then they all headed up to Moon Pool. As they entered the small cavern Brookfur stayed a few steps away from the pool. Willowpaw turned her head towards Brook fur, "Something the matter Brookfur?" She asked.

"No" He said taking a few more steps forward, "Willowpaw you follow the one true rule for medicine cats. Help all cats no matter if they are your clan or another's clan as well as the cats who are not clan. And because of this StarClan wishes you to have your full name as a medicine cat." He paused and look around the cavern at the other cats to see if they approved.

"This is all true, I an older cat than you could not do anything as I watched my apprentice get sicker." Mewed Darkreed. Bubblepaw purred loudly with agreement. Nightshade nodded her head with agreement.

Foxleaf who was the oldest medicine cat and the wisest opened her unnatural piercing gold eyes and spoke in her soft warm voice, "Willowpaw, StarClan is stronger with you than myself you have a hard path laid ahead of you. You are strong willed like your mother and father and you will over come the problems you face." She mewed looking up at Brookfur and nodded and added "She has my approval." Then she closed her eyes and waited for Brookfur to continue the ceremony.

Brookfur stayed quiet looking at Foxleaf could she possibly of found out that he was Willowpaw's father. Then he looked at Willowpaw and mewed, "I Brookfur, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of the medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many more moons." Willowpaw stood there she felt as if ever single piece of her fur were burning. "Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she mewed as her paws twitched with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full name as a medicine cat from, this moment your will be known as Willowwhisper. StarClan honors your faith and courage by helping cure the illness in RiverClan you have shown you will care for all cats equally and you understand StarClan ways." he finished looking at her proudly as he walked up and put his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. As the others cheered her name as if she were a new warrior Foxleaf stared at Brookfur intently and he knew she wished to talk to him alone after they all had shared dreams with StarClan so he nodded softly.

They all laid down near pool and lapped a few drinks of the icy cool water. Willowwhisper saw ThunderClan camp and saw cats but none of them seemed familiar. Then a great storm was raging and she heard a yowl from a cat and then water started to surround her, and felt as if she was drowning when she woke from water all around her she saw dead cats around her, and she saw a cat with a fire pelt appear. "Firestar what happened?" she asked dreadfully confused and terrified.

"Calm Willowwhisper there are many moons to come before his happens but make sure you are well prepared for this moment. My descendants will be there to make sure that the clan will not die, but how many I'm not sure so take care of the four." He mewed.

"What do you mean Firestar I usually understand, but…" she was silenced as he brushed his tail over her mouth.

"Your a medicine cat now Willowwhisper, this is for you to piece together you can ask for help but I believe you can figure out what you need to before it happens." he mewed and walked away. Willowwhisper woke and stared at the pool but then just stretched and walked out of the cavern and into the fresh air to wait for Brookfur.

Bubblepaw came out after and sat with Willowwhisper, "Are you ok? You seem very confused." She asked calmly.

"I'm fine." Willowwhisper snapped and then looked at Bubblepaw and shook her head "Look I'm sorry. I don't have many friends and the ones I do have are use to me snapping at them." She mewed a bit apologetic.

"It is fine I got used to it while you were in RiverClan. Thank you again for helping me get better." Bubblepaw replied.

"The first thing I was told when I asked Brookfur if I could be his apprentice was not to get sick and he told me I would never be able to take on a mate. Neither bothered me I didn't like it when Stripepaw was sick so that didn't bother me and none of the other kits in nursery liked me because I snapped at them all the time. So I agreed. So promise me you won't get sick again." she mewed.

"Ok I promise Willowwhisper." Bubblepaw agreed. Then Darkreed walked out of the cavern "I have to go but ill see you at the next gathering." she mewed

"That's if I do not have any sick cats to take care of." Willowwhisper called to her as she waited for Brookfur. Nightshade had left after Darkreed but Foxleaf and Brookfur still remained inside so decided to pad back inside the cavern. She heard Foxleaf start to talk.

"She is your kin Brookfur. She doesn't even know that you're her father and you expect her to not to break the same rules you did." she mewed softly then her voice was harsher "Your son chose to be a warrior and she would do better as warrior, but she has been accepted as a medicine cat so I guess StarClan has accepted your mistake, and is making what they can of it. Her path is hard and your time is coming to an end as is mine. I must start training an apprentice soon, but if I do I will die before my apprentice ready for the challenge of taking care of a clan."

"What do you need Foxleaf?" he asked calmly.

"You won't be able to help either, but Willowwhisper will she can finish training my apprentice and I will tell Breezestar that it can only be her." she mewed and looked towards the entrance "Do you accept willow whisper?" she asked.

Willowwhisper walked to where they could both see her. "I don't understand, Brookfur you cant leave me yet. I just became a medicine cat; and why are you talking as if Brookfur is mine and Stripepaw's father, Foxleaf?" she asked.

Brookfur was about to say something as Foxleaf meowed, "calm down young one there is much you still will learn before he is gone, and much that will be revealed after he is gone" she mewed.

"Quit talking riddles like StarClan, and tell me what is going on." Willowwhisper snapped.

"I must go." mewed Foxleaf as she blinked lightly. "ill let you think about it Willowwhisper."

Willowwhisper turned around her tail lashing and went back to camp, ignoring Brookfur the whole way.

**please reeview i would really appreciate it. im taking ideas for names at all times so go ahead and give them.**


End file.
